Fix You
by WritingIsAwesome
Summary: I uploaded this with a different username, but the formating was really... terrible. So, here it is, in a proper format, definitely much easier to read. Enjoy. R&R greatly appreciated.


**Try number two! My previous Glee fanfic… Don't really know what I was thinking. But, I have a much better feeling about this one. Still going to be focused on the best couple on Glee: Brittana, and still going to be a bit altered from the series storyline. I've seen a LOT of stories about this type of situation, and I've honestly loved every one of them that I've read, so I figured I'd give it a try. Enjoy! R&R, please.**

Chapter 1

_"Brittany, I have something to tell you." I looked down at her figure, now merely a silhouette in the darkness of my bedroom. I knew she was nearly asleep. I could tell by the way she buried herself further into my side, letting out a contented sigh. The way her breathing was growing deeper and slower, unintentionally making my heart do back flips. I always wondered if she knew the power she held over me. How having her this close to me was the greatest thing I'd ever experienced. How nothing would ever come close to the feeling she gave me, just by the peacefulness of her breathing as she slept. How being with her terrified and made me feel brave at the same time. Made me feel wanted yet used. Made me feel the need to tell her what I was trying so hard not to back out of saying._

_"Mmm. Not now, San. Morning." I couldn't help the small smile that passed my lips at her slurred speech. I knew that if I didn't tell her now though, I may never have the courage to again._

_"It can't wait, Brit. I- I need to tell you… Or I might not be able to." She sensed the fear in my voice and sat up, no longer fading in and out of consciousness._

_"What is it? Whats wrong? Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine. It's just… I'm scared… I don't want to lose you, but I- I need to tell you something. I'm just afraid of how you'll react."_

_"Santana. You're my best friend. Nothing you could possibly say could change that. Don't be scared. Just tell me."_

_Despite her comforting words, I could still feel the fear grip my heart. I could feel my entire body begin to shake with the fear, as the tears began to burn my eyes. Even in the dim light, I saw concern fill every line in her face. She put her hand over mine and looked into my eyes. I ducked my head as I began to speak, unwilling to see the disgusted expression I knew would be soon to follow._

_"I think… I think I… I'm in love with you… Brittany." In that moment, my entire body froze. It was as if suddenly, all the light had left my life. I couldn't bring myself to look at her face. I held my breath, waiting for the inevitable sounds of shock I knew would come… And yet, none did._

_"You thought I would stop being your friend over something like that? Santana, we've been best friends since we were two. I'm not going to let something as trivial as feelings get in the way of that. I love you. I loved you five minutes ago, and I love you now."_

_"So, you're not mad? Or disgusted? You don't have any burning desire to run out of here screaming?"_

_"Of course not. It's who you are, San, and I accept that. It makes no difference to me who you like, as long as you're happy. That's the only thing that matters to me."_

_"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" With a smile, I pulled her into my arms. Once again becoming intoxicated by her scent. A scent that I was so sure I would never smell again. It's moments like this that I know I made the right decision all those years ago. Brittany truly was my best friend._

All I could tell was that I was falling. Falling further and further into a darkness that was unending. I wanted to scream, but the darkness consumed sound like it consumed light. Pain filled every part of my body. It was like I was numb, but aware of feeling at the same time. The further I fell, the greater the pain became. Along with it came fear. By now, the pain was practically tangible, like it had become an actual embodied substance, rather than just an idea. With my entire being, I begged to make the torment end. I begged to go back to where I was before being plunged into this abyss of nothingness. That was when I realized: I had no idea where "back there" was. I couldn't remember anything other than falling. Other than pain.

But no. That couldn't be right. Could it? If I had no recollection of the past, how did I know that this feeling was pain. How did I know that the darkness, the falling, wasn't supposed to be happening? I knew what was before. In the depths of my mind, in the threads of my soul, I knew what lay beyond the black. I knew where I was supposed to be. I knew what I was fighting so hard to get back to, and what was causing me to feel so internally empty. Somewhere, I knew who I was… So why was it so damn hard to remember?

_A girl._

As quickly as the thought had appeared, it was gone. Leaving behind even more questions than I had before. Who was this girl? … And why did mentioning her cause my heart to swell with despair? I tried asking, to no avail. That one moment of conscious had done something to me though. It left me with one more emotion: determination. I had to break out of this cavern. No matter what. But as I tried to plan my escape, my brain once again grew foggy. I was beginning to lose the thoughts, even the thoughts of having once had thoughts. One small idea, however, refused to leave. It was the one thing other than the pain that I could hold on to. As the pain grew more tangible, it was slowly growing stronger.

This girl. Who was she? Why did I feel the need to see her? To hold her? Why did the mention of even her existence cause tears to cascade down my cheeks, falling past me into the chasm that was pain, and fear… And nothing. Falling past me, to what I would soon have to face.

I would see her again. No matter what. I didn't know who she was, but I would remember. My existence depended on it.

**So, what do you think? Should I keep going? I promise, it will get less confusing. Especially as I learn what is going on. Right now, I have several ideas about where to go with this, I just have to decide which road to travel. Suggestions are more than welcome. Please, if you have a idea, tell me. If not, still tell me what you thought. Your opinions are deeply appreciated and wanted. This one feels like it needs to be continued. I'll do my best not to let you down. Thank you so much for reading! I look forward to reading your reviews. **


End file.
